<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spiting the Parents by softmoonlight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462151">Spiting the Parents</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmoonlight/pseuds/softmoonlight'>softmoonlight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rarepair Flash Fics [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Double Drabble, F/M, Horny Teenagers, I have no idea how to rate, Minor Obi-Wan Kenobi/Quinlan Vos, Padawan Aayla Secura, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Pre-Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Rare Pairings, This Is STUPID</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:48:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmoonlight/pseuds/softmoonlight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An unconventional prank.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aayla Secura/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rarepair Flash Fics [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spiting the Parents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is....SO not what I normally write, but I just love the idea of these two being menaces together as padawans and just kicked it up a notch from my normal headcanons lmao oops</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin's brain has stopped working.</p><p>This seems to amuse Aayla, whose low chuckle vibrates against his throat. Her knee drags up between his legs torturously, and he shudders and groans, his head falling back against the wall.</p><p>"Come on, Anakin," she goads, voice at a unique teasing pitch he's never heard before. "Don't you want to mess with our masters a little? They're always pretending like we can't tell about them, so let's leave a little...psychometry present."</p><p>It's mostly too dark to see, but Anakin's eyes flicker down to the outline of her heaving, quickly rising and falling chest anyway. Knowing that it's because of <em>him</em> for some reason makes him swallow dryly, and the warmth liquefying his entire body increases.</p><p>Anakin hadn't expected this. He doesn't know whether he's embarrassed, or will anything she says just to keep hearing her talk in <em>that voice.</em></p><p>He <em>does </em>know that nothing else beats messing with Obi-Wan. That's enough for him to force out a nod and clumsily bend down to brush their lips together.</p><p>Plus she's just...really pretty.</p><p>It's his first kiss, and it's awkward as hell, but Aayla-his <em>friend</em>-smiles into it and it doesn't feel <em>so </em>bad.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>